The primary objective is to determine the independent and combined effects of progressive resistance muscle strength training (PRMST) and testosterone on the development of sustainable improvements in physical function. The secondary objectives are to: 1) evaluate the impact of PRMST and testotsterone on a) strength, muscle mass, and function at the end of week 12; and b) mortality and need for institutionalized care at six months; and 2) identify baseline patient characteristics (e.g. nutritional, functional, cognitive, and motivational state) which are predictive of response to the intervention (i.e. improvement in strength and functional abilities).